The List
by PetiteMary
Summary: Traduction de la fic "The List" de Daughter of Lestrange. Sirius doit s'occuper de bébé Harry, mais Harry ne veut pas arrêter de pleurer! Il trouve une liste que Lily a écrit qui énumère ce qu'il faut faire quand Harry pleure. Mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant? Basé sur une histoire vraie! One-shot


**Titre original : **The List

**Auteur :** Daughter of Lestrange

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Daughter of Lestrange. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Sirius doit s'occuper de bébé Harry, mais Harry ne veut pas arrêter de pleurer! Il trouve une liste que Lily a écrit qui énumère ce qu'il faut faire quand Harry pleure. Mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant? Basé sur une histoire vraie!

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se déroule avant la saga de J.K. Rowling, alors qu'Harry n'avait qu'un an et que ses parents étaient toujours vivants.

* * *

**_La Liste_**

Le petit Harry venait tout juste d'avoir 10 mois. Sa mère et son père l'aimaient tendrement. Lily, la mère d'Harry âgée de 20 ans, restait avec lui le jour pendant que son père, James, faisait son métier d'auror. Lily était nerveuse tous les jours quand James partait. Il pouvait facilement se faire tuer ou être mortellement blessé, comme ça avait été le cas pour plusieurs aurors avant lui. Mais James était un très bon sorcier et si quelque chose lui arrivait, ses amis aideraient Lily… ses amis comme Sirius Black.

Sirius était le parrain d'Harry, et il était vraiment fier de l'être. Il était célibataire et n'avait pas d'enfant à lui. Il adorait Harry et passait le plus de temps possible avec lui. James et Lily n'aimaient pas laisser Harry pour aller à quelque part parce qu'il pleurait et qu'ils se sentaient coupables. Ils le laissaient donc le moins possible, mais parfois ils n'avaient pas le choix...

Les Potter avaient été invités à un congrès international d'aurors. Évidemment, ils étaient forcés d'y aller et Harry ne pouvait pas les accompagner. Alors, à dix-sept heures précises, Sirius apparaissait devant la maison des Potter, prêt à s'occuper d'Harry. Il sonna à la porte. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Lily ouvrit la porte, avec Harry dans ses bras.

« Bonsoir Sirius! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il entra et la serra brièvement contre lui.

« Salut Lily, comment ça va ici?

- Tout va bien, répondit-elle. C'est qui ça, Harry? Han? C'est qui? C'est ton parrain? Oh oui! C'est Sirius, n'est-ce pas mon poussin? »

Harry fixa Sirius, puis il alla se lover contre l'épaule de sa mère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'étonna Lily. Allez, Harry, tu sais qui c'est!

- Hey, petit, dit Sirius en frottant le dos d'Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu ne te souviens pas de moi? »

Harry agrippa le collet de la robe de sa mère de son petit poing. Il gémit.

« Arrête ça, gronda gentiment Lily, le secouant un peu. Je sais que tu n'as pas oublié qui est Sirius. »

Puis, portant son attention sur Sirius, elle dit :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec lui! Il agit bizarrement ces derniers temps, soupira-t-elle dramatiquement. Qu'est-ce que tu as, Harry? Bon, je pense que James est dans la cuisine. »

Ils traversèrent un couloir puis tournèrent à droit. Effectivement, James était en train de laver la vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Il se retourna et son visage s'illumina.

« Patmol!

- Salut mec! s'exclama Sirius en s'approchant pour lui faire une accolade.

- Alors, penses-tu être prêt à t'occuper d'Harry tout seul?

- Sans problème! répondit Sirius, plus confiant qu'il aurait dû l'être. C'est un bon garçon, il ne me causera pas de problème.

- Si tu le dis, fit James en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?

- Bah, il peut être un vrai petit monstre, quand il veut. Il a tendance à faire des chichis quand nous partons, expliqua James. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, mais tu sais comment sont les choses avec un enfant... »

Sirius ne savait pas "comment sont les choses avec un enfant", mais il acquiesça quand même. Pendant une seconde, personne ne parla, puis soudainement Harry s'exclama :

« Dada!

- Quoi? rit James. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, han? Viens ici petit bout d'chou. »

Il prit délicatement Harry des bras de Lily et lui donna un gros bisou sur la joue. Harry gloussa.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a là? continua James. Est-ce que tu essayes de me nuire? Est-ce que tu essayes d'ennuyer ton pauvre vieux père? »

Il chatouillait Harry tout partout, Harry se tortillait et hurlait de rire.

« Oh, je sais, tu te montres en spectacle! Ouais, tu te montres en spectacle pour Sirius. Tu fais comme "Hey, regarde-moi parrain, je ne sais pas parler!" Est-ce que c'est ça que tu fais? Han?

- Par la barbe de Merlin! soupira Lily. James, on doit y aller maintenant!

- Oh, ciel, c'est vrai. On doit partir Harry. Oui. Maman et papa doivent aller bye-bye, informa-t-il Harry. Sirius, est-ce que tu as ton miroir? »

Sirius hocha la tête. Lui et James avaient conservé le système de miroirs qu'ils utilisaient à Poudlard. C'était leur moyen de communication, leur propre version des téléphones cellulaires.

« Bien. Maintenant, fais attention à mon fils, lui dit James. Harry, ne le laisse pas faire trop le party. On va revenir bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il déposa Harry dans les bras de Sirius. Après quelques baisers et adieux supplémentaires, Lily et James partirent pour leur congrès et laissèrent Sirius seul avec un Harry tout confus.

« Maman? Papa? bredouilla-t-il avant de fondre en larmes.

Oh, ça va, mon petit, tenta de l'apaiser Sirius. Chut, ils vont revenir, bien sûr qu'ils vont revenir! Ça va Harry, allez. »

Sirius promena Harry à travers le salon et essaya de le réconforter. Une demi-heure passa et rien ne semblait fonctionner.

« Mon dieu, mon grand, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour toi, soupira Sirius. Ok, tu sais quoi? Je vais regarder les indications que ta mère m'a laissées sur le comptoir. Ça va peut-être nous être utile, parce que je doute que tu aies vraiment envie de continuer à pleurer comme ça toute la soirée. Tu veux venir avec moi? Je pense que tu n'as pas le choix, han? Je ne voudrais pas te laisser même si je pouvais! Nah, tu es trop en colère et ça me rend triste. Aller, petit plaisantin, on y va. »

Il ramena Harry dans la cuisine. Il chercha à travers les papiers et trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait. C'était une note que Lily avait écrite à la main (James l'avait également annoté) qui disait :

_Si Harry pleure :_

_1. Le réconforter, le serrer contre toi. Essayer aussi de l'envelopper dans sa couette bleue, elle devrait être dans son berceau. Tu peux aussi essayer de chanter, il se fout de la cacophonie que ça peut faire, James passe son temps à chanter pour lui! __Très drôle Lil'. Tu es une traîtresse._

Sirius ricana.

« Essayons ça, alors, dit-il à Harry. On va aller chercher ton doudou et te faire des câlins tout doux. »

Il prit Harry et l'amena en haut, dans sa chambre. Il y avait en effet une couverture bleue dans le berceau. Sirius la ramassa et la fourra entre lui et Harry. Il repéra quelque chose au coin de celle-ci. En regardant plus attentivement, il réalisa que c'était une patch en forme de cerf. Il sourit.

"Est-ce que c'est papa, Harry? demanda-t-il. Oui, c'est papa. C'est un animagus. Comme moi et Rémus et Peter. Nous étions les Maraudeurs. Le surnom de ton papa est Cornedrue. Peter, c'est Queuedever et il se transforme en rat. Rémus c'est Lunard parce que c'est un loup-garou... mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui. C'est un homme adorable. Et moi, je suis Patmol et je suis un chien... et je peux voir que ça ne t'intéresse vraiment pas."

Harry continuait à sangloter, mais au moins il avait arrêté de crier. Sirius le ramena en bas et l'assit sur le canapé. Il fit exactement ce que Lily avait suggéré, même chanter. Après une autre demi-heure, il décida que ça ne fonctionnait pas et il alla regarder encore une fois la liste.

_2. Garder Harry emmitouflé dans sa couverture et le faire boire avec sa bouteille. Réchauffe-le, mais assure-toi de le tester avant de lui donner pour ne pas qu'il se brûle._

Sirius trouva une des bouteilles d'Harry dans le réfrigérateur. Il la réchauffa, mais pas trop. Il retourna dans le salon avec Harry et la bouteille. Il tint Harry contre lui et porta la bouteille à ses lèvres. Harry la repoussa. Sirius réessaya, mais Harry détourna la tête.

« Allez, petit, grogna Sirius. Je l'ai préparée juste pour toi, je sais que tu la veux! »

Harry continuait à pleurer.

« S'il te plaîîît! gémit Sirius. Ça va te faire du bien, ça va te rappeler ta maman! »

Sirius pensa à sa dernière phrase, il frissonna et essaya de pousser cette idée de sa tête.

« Allez », exhorta Sirius.

Il essaya deux fois encore, et finalement y arriva. Harry était dans les bras de Sirius et tétait paisiblement son biberon. Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'était finalement tu! Il parla à Harry d'une voix douce. Tous les deux restèrent confortablement installés... jusqu'à ce que le biberon d'Harry soit vide. Sirius se leva pour lui faire faire son rapport et il se remit à pleurer.

"Tu sais, je pense que tu le fais exprès, lui dit Sirius. Tu veux simplement que j'appelle ta mère et ton père pour qu'ils reviennent plus tôt. Mais je n'appellerai pas. Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger. Je ne les laisserai pas croire que je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi, alors arrête ça tout de suite. Je n'abandonnerai pas."

Harry semblait pleurer de plus belle, comme s'il se sentait insulté. Il avait mis ses doigts dans sa bouche et de la bave coulait jusqu'à son poignet.

« Chut Harry, c'était juste une blague, s'excusa Sirius. Wow, tu es une machine à bave, n'est-ce pas? Oui, tu es un petit monstre baveux. »

Il rit et essuya la bave sur la main d'Harry avec une serviette en papier.

« Ça ne fonctionne pas, soupira-t-il en lui-même. Peut-être devrions-nous regarder le numéro trois de la liste? »

Encore une fois, Sirius fit le trajet jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine, mais cette fois il décida de garder la liste avec lui.

_3. Changer la couche d'Harry, même si elle est sèche. Tu peux aussi essayer de changer ses vêtements._

« Je pense que je peux faire ça » sourit Sirius à l'intention d'Harry.

Harry n'y porta pas attention. Il avait la tête plongée dans sa couverture, toujours emballée autour de lui, mais Sirius pouvait encore l'entendre pleurer. Il monta rapidement les escaliers et se rendit jusqu'à la table à langer d'Harry. Il déposa délicatement Harry et lui enleva ses pantalons et sa couche. C'était un tantinet humide, le problème venait-il de là? Ça pouvait être agaçant, bien sûr, pour n'importe quel garçon…

Sirius prit une couche propre. Il essuya Harry et lui mit de la poudre. Maintenant il fallait trouver des vêtements.

« Reste là, petit » ordonna Sirius.

Il lui tourna le dos, se dirigea vers une commode et saisit la première tenue qu'il vit. Il l'apporta à Harry qui avait été très obéissant et était resté (quoi qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix) assis sagement. Il habilla Harry.

L'ensemble était bleu pâle. Sur le t-shirt, il y avait un vif d'or avec l'inscription « Attrapeur en formation ». Sirius sourit.

« Alors comme ça tu vas être un attrapeur? demanda-t-il. Mon filleul va devenir attrapeur? J'espère bien! Peut-être que tu seras encore meilleur que papa… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? »

Harry continuait à pleurnicher. Sirius lui mit la nouvelle paire de pantalons, puis le reprit dans ses bras. Il s'installa dans la chaise berçante et essaya de consoler le pauvre Harry. Après quinze minutes, Sirius décida que ça n'aidait pas et il consulta la liste.

_4. Baigner Harry dans l'eau chaude. Mettre du bain moussant s'il n'a pas d'éruption cutanée… il adore les bulles! __Oui, comme son père!_

Sirius se mit à rire en imaginant James jouer dans un bain de mousse.

« Il FAUT que ça fonctionne, dit-il à Harry. Il ne me reste que cinq options après ça. Il faut qu'il y en ait au moins une qui ait un résultat… Allez, viens, on va te déshabiller à nouveau. »

Il amena Harry dans la salle de bain où une baignoire pour bébé avait magiquement été posée dans le comptoir. Sirius se dit que c'était une idée vraiment brillante. Il commença à remplir la baignoire d'eau puis la réchauffa d'un coup de baguette. Il déshabilla Harry et testa la température de l'eau.

« Si tu décides qu'il serait amusant de faire un pipi, ça va être la fin de tes plaisanteries! fit semblant de le gronder Sirius.

Mais Harry ne sembla pas trouver ça drôle. Il semblait tout de même légèrement amusé par les bulles, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à pleurer silencieusement. Sirius lança un accio sur un canard en caoutchouc pour tenir compagnie à Harry. Il essaya de jouer avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il juge que l'eau était devenue trop froide pour être confortable. Il sortir Harry et le sécha dans une serviette laineuse. Le pauvre continuait à gémir.

« Et voilà, tu es tout propre! s'exclama Sirius. Regarde comme tu es beau! Quelle allure! »

Harry renifla.

« Merlin, tu es un dur à cuire, toi! soupira Sirius. Mais je vais m'arranger pour que tu te sentes mieux, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Bon, on va te trouver des vêtements… oh! Ça me rappelle! J'ai un cadeau pour toi! »

Il attira à lui un petit paquet et aida Harry à le déballer. À l'intérieur il y avait un pyjama rouge flash. Sur le devant, il y avait un petit chiot noir et un cerf qui jouaient dans le gazon et les mots « Meilleurs amis ».

« N'est-ce pas adorable? demanda Sirius à Harry. Je suis certain que ta maman et ton papa vont l'aimer encore plus que toi. Tu ne t'intéresses pas vraiment à ce que tu portes, han? Non, je ne crois pas. »

Il remit une couche à Harry et lui enfila son pyjama. Inutile de dire qu'Harry pleurait toujours.

« Au moins ça t'a rendu plus calme » marmonna Sirius.

Il regarda une fois de plus la liste.

_5. Donner à Harry un ou deux biscuits en forme de créatures magiques. Il y en a dans la jarre à biscuits près de l'évier._

« Ohhh, veux-tu un biscuit, mon grand? demanda Sirius. Bien sûr que tu en veux un… et j'en veux un aussi! Allez, on y va. »

Il descendit avec Harry et trouva le pot que Lily avait indiqué. Il prit deux biscuits pour Harry, et deux pour lui. Sirus cassa le premier biscuit d'Harry pour qu'il puisse le mâcher plus facilement. Harry le mangea, mais avec beaucoup de réticence. Il ne voulut pas du second, alors Sirius le mangea. C'était un échec total, alors Sirius s'en remit encore à la liste.

_6. Mettre un film. Il aime beaucoup l'émission moldue Puff le Dragon Magique. Les cassettes sont dans l'armoire à côté de la télévision._

Sirius était heureux d'avoir porté attention dans au moins un de ses cours, à l'école… l'étude des moldus. Il aurait vraiment été perdu si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Des mots comme télévision et cassette étaient étrangers pour les sorciers au sang pur.

« Tu aimes ce Puff, han? sourit Sirius. Ok, voyons voir si je peux faire fonctionner cette télévision sans la briser. »

Il amena le petit pleurnichard dans le salon. Il trouva le film de Puff et le mit dans le lecteur de cassettes. Puis il revint s'asseoir sur le divan et prit la télécommande. Il soupira profondément.

« Comment ça fonctionne, Harry? Hummm, ah! Le bouton Power!

Il appuya dessus et la télévision s'alluma. La cassette était dans le lecteur, mais maintenant il devait la faire jouer. Il regarda les petits boutons de contrôle. Est-ce qu'il y avait un genre de mot de passe qu'il devait taper avec les petits numéros? Il commença à appuyer sur des boutons au hasard, Finalement, un gros dragon vert et jaune apparut à l'écran.

« Évidemment, pensa Sirius. C'était celui marqué « Play ». Comment puis-je être si stupide? »

Harry se calma un peu plus, mais les larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues. Le film dirait seulement une demi-heure. Sirius ricana tout le long. Seul un moldu pouvait inventer quelque chose comme ça. Qui avait décidé que le dragon ressemblerait à ça? Ils étaient censés cracher du feu et terroriser les gens. Mais celui-ci chantait en faisant des yeux doux. Et surtout, ils ne dansaient comme cela avec des petits enfants… ils seraient plutôt du genre à les avaler tout rond! Oui, décidément, seul un moldu pouvait faire un film comme ça.

Sirius ne l'appréciait pas, mais si ça pouvait garder Harry silencieux, il pouvait l'endurer. Quand l'émission fut terminée, Sirius voulut en mettre une autre, mais entre-temps Harry recommença à crier et à pleurer. Sirius éteignit la télévision puisque Harry n'y portait plus attention.

« J'aimerais que tu puisses parler mieux, dit-il à Harry. Comme ça tu pourrais me dire ce qui ne va pas. »

Il regarda la liste.

_7. Mettre Harry dans son berceau et le laisser seul._

« Oh, est-ce que tu veux rester tout seul? C'est ça? D'accord, on va essayer ça, petit garnement. »

Sirius alla border Harry. Il mit de la musique douce et alluma une veilleuse magique. Il embrassa Harry sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il. J'espère vraiment que tu iras mieux demain matin. »

Il l'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures puis ferma la lumière. Il avait à peine atteint la porte qu'Harry recommençait à hurler. Sirius se retourna, alluma la lumière et s'assit sur le couvre-lit d'Harry. Il le prit dans ses bras et le cajola.

« Ça va, mon grand, essaya de l'apaiser Sirius en lui tapotant le dos. Tout va bien, Harry. Oui, tout va bien. Parrain te tient, ça va aller. »

Harry regarda Sirius avec ses yeux verts brillants. Les yeux de sa mère. Il fixait Sirius droit dans les yeux. Il le prit par surprise :

« Dada? » demanda Harry, confus.

Il savait que son vrai papa avait des lunettes et des cheveux en désordre. James avait aussi une odeur différente… une odeur que seuls les bébés peuvent reconnaître.

Sirius se sentait vraiment indigne d'être appelé dada. Il ne pourrait jamais se mesurer à James.

« Non, je suis ton parrain, dit Sirius en soupirant. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprendras probablement pas tant que tu ne seras pas un peu plus vieux, mais je suppose qu'on peut dire que tu as deux papas.

- Dada, gémit de nouveau Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Sirius et en continuant à pleurer silencieusement.

- Je me sens tellement mal pour toi, se désola Sirius. Je voudrais tant savoir ce qui ne va pas. »

Il reprit la liste.

_8. Redonner le biberon à Harry et regarder sa couche encore une fois._

Puisqu'ils étaient dans la chambre, Sirius décida de s'occuper de la couche en premier. Il enleva le pyjama et vérifia la couche d'Harry.

« Nop, tu es propre! s'exclama Sirius. Bon garçon! »

Il lui remit ses vêtements. Ils descendirent les escaliers et Sirius réchauffa d'autre lait pour Harry. Enveloppant Harry dans sa couverture, il lui donna sa bouteille. Une fois de plus, il se calma le temps de boire, puis il gémit à la seconde où il eut fini son breuvage.

Sirius soupira lamentablement. Bien sûr, il pouvait lui jeter un Silencio, mais ça lui semblait vraiment cruel. Il devait bien u avoir un moyen de le faire taire. Il ne restait qu'une suggestion sur la liste. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il serait forcé de contacter James et Lily. Ils n'étaient pas censés revenir à la maison avant une autre heure et demie…

_9. Prendre un oreiller dans mon lit (__ou le mien__) et laisser Harry se l'approprier. Tu peux essayer de lui frotter le haut du dos._

Sirius ne voulait pas aller dans la chambre de James et Lily pour prendre l'oreiller. Il avait l'impression de s'incruster dans un lieu privé. Alors il attira l'oreiller de Lily jusqu'à lui grâce à un sort. Il le reçut directement dans la figure. Il avait la même odeur que Lily… ce qui était une bonne chose. Harry ne pourrait que l'apprécier.

Il mit l'oreiller sur ses genoux et mit Harry sur l'oreiller, couché sur le ventre. Il remit le film de Puff et frotta le dos d'Harry. Harry était beaucoup plus calme, maintenant, mais il continuait à renifler. Quand le film toucha à sa fin, Sirius en mit un autre. Quand ce dernier termina, Harry était encore indisposé, Sirius se résigna à appeler James. Il sortit son miroir de sa poche.

« James Potter/Cornedrue » dit-il d'une voix claire.

Après quelques secondes, James apparut.

« Hey, mec, qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda James.

- Ne parle pas trop fort, lui dit doucement Sirius. Écoute, Harry a passé son temps à pleurer depuis que vous êtes partis. Il ne va pas aussi mal que quand ça a commencé, mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui.

- Vraiment? C'est bizarre parce que Lily pense aussi, l'informa James. Elle a passé la soirée à dire « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je le sens! » C'est son instinct de mère.

- Ouais, c'est cool, sourit Sirius. Mais j'ai fait tout ce qu'il y avait sur la liste! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?

- Tout? » répéta James, incrédule.

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Merlin! s'exclama James, n'y croyant pas. La plupart des gardiennes seraient parties depuis longtemps! Merci d'avoir tenu bon! Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux tenir le fort une autre demi-heure? On a presque fini.

- Je pense que oui, répondit Sirius.

- Bien, sourit James. Est-ce que je peux le voir? »

Sirius tourna le miroir de façon à ce que James puisse voir son petit garçon. Quand il le redressa, James dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on revient aussi vite que possible.

- C'est bon, merci Cornedrue.

- À tantôt Patmol » dit-il avant de quitter la conversation.

Sirius rangea le miroir dans sa poche.

« Est-ce que tu as entendu ça? dmanda-t-il à Harry. Tu n'as plus qu'à m'endurer pendant trente petites minutes. »

Alors avec un autre film de Puff, ils tinrent bon jusqu'à ce que Lily et James soient de retour.

« Regarde qui sont là! s'exclama Sirius quand ils apparurent dans la cheminée.

- Awh, viens ici, Harry, gazouilla Lily tandis que Harry tendait les mains vers elle. C'est mon grand garçon! »

Elle l'embrassa.

« Oh mon dieu!

- Quoi? Demandèrent James et Sirius à l'unisson.

- Il est si chaud! Je pense qu'il fait de la fièvre, répondit Lily. Tu vois James, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec lui. »

Elle prit la température d'Harry avec sa main.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa Sirius.

- Pourquoi? rit Lily. Pour quelqu'un de malade, il le prend très bien!

- Hum?

- Les quatre dernières fois qu'il a été malade, nous avons dû lui donner une potion de sommeil, dit James. Il ne voulait pas arrêter de crier. Je suis _vraiment_ impressionné.

- Moi aussi, dit Lily. Comment pourrions-nous te remercier?

- Ne m'obligez plus jamais écouter un de ces horribles films de Puff! » s'exclama Sirius.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Puis Sirius demanda :

« Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous aide à tout ranger?

- Non, tu en as fait plus qu'assez, répondit James.

- Merci!

- Ça m'a fait plaisir, sourit Sirius.

- Hey, dit Lily. D'où vient ce pyjama? »

Elle pointait le nouveau pyjama d'Harry.

« Dada! dit Harry.

- De ton parrain? Ohh! Il doit beaucoup t'aimer pour te faire un si beau cadeau! » dit Lily avec un sourire radieux.

- C'est le cas, confirma Sirius.

- Regarde, James, n'est-il pas adorable? »

James émit un petit rire et dit :

« Oui, il est superbe, je l'adore!

- Merci, sourit Sirius. Bon, je dois y aller maintenant. On se voit bientôt…

- Sirius, attends! Harry a quelque chose à te montrer! l'arrêta Lily. Harry, envoie des bisous à Sirius! Allez, mon grand, tu peux le faire! Des bisous soufflés! Allez, Harry, des bisous soufflés! »

Ça lui prit quelques secondes, mais Harry envoie finalement des bisous à Sirius. Sirius lui en renvoya, le visage rayonnant.

« Oh, est-ce que tu as la liste? demanda Lily.

- Oui, elle est ici » répondit-il en la lui redonnant.

La meilleure partie de la soirée, après qu'Harry ait appelé Sirius dada et qu'il lui ait envoyé des bisous soufflés, fut quand Lily ajouta le numéro dix à sa liste.

_10. Si aucune des idées ci-dessus ne fonctionne, Harry est malade. Appeler Sirius Black._


End file.
